SebaCiel Oneshot Collection
by omgwat
Summary: Ok this is pretty much straight out porn. PLEASE tell me if there's anything you want me to change or any mistakes, it would be greatly appreciated! This is sebastianxciel, shota, cielxsebastian, and whatever you want me to write I AM HERE FOR YOU GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! This is pretty much porn, sex with a minor, shota, whatever you want to call it.

Just tell me if there's ANYTHING you want me to change, whether it's grammar, paragraphs, wording, whatever.

WARNING DON'T READ IT'S PORN. :P

It had been another stressful day for Ciel Phantomhive. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. He only got to relax for a second before his butler knocked gently on his study door and entered with tea.

"Young master, please refrain from dirtying the desk, I'll have to clean it later," Sebastian said as he set the tea down next to Ciel, bowing. Ciel groaned and complied, removing his feet from the table.

He sipped from the tea cup, hoping to release some of his pent up stress. "You seem rather bothered today, master, is there anything I can do to relieve some of your stress?" his butler asked.

Ciel shook his head and said, "No... Just business as usual." Sebastian seemed to be mulling something over in his head, pursing his lips.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked warily. He seemed to come to a decision and nodded slightly to himself.

"Young master, I believe there is something I can try that might... relieve you of some of your stress," he said with one of his trademark smirks. Ciel furrowed his brows. He knew that his butler would never harm him, it would go against the contract, but Ciel still didn't fully trust the demon.

"Go on," he said, intrigued. Sebastian grinned wickedly and said, "While it will definitely reduce your stress and calm you down, I don't think you'll like it..."

Ciel glared at his butler and hissed, "Just spit it out already, I haven't got all day!" Sebastian swooped in next to Ciel and whispered in his ear, "You'll have to follow whatever I say in this game. But I can guarantee you'll find it extremely enjoyable," he finished with a swift lick to the hollow of his ear.

Ciel jumped in his seat, his face reddening. "J-just what are you implying, Sebastian?" he snapped, blushing furiously. "A game," he breathed into his master's ear.

His hand stroked Ciel's baby soft face and went downward to his neck. Ciel shivered and stiffened up. He wasn't some naive kid, he knew what his butler was trying to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered as his butler began taking off the large bow around his neck. Every move he made was slow and sensual, and Ciel felt every bit of it shoot straight to his groin.

Sebastian disregarded the ribbon and tossed it to some far corner of the room. His hands crept down to the buttons on Ciel's shirt, undoing them with soft popping noises. Once the shirt was fully open, Sebastian stepped back and pulled off his gloves with his teeth.

Panting softly, Ciel watched his butler, waiting for him to continue. Sebastian looked at his master's red face, burning with need and smirked.

"How about we... take this to the bedroom, shall we?" he purred. Ciel nodded slightly and was about to get up when Sebastian loomed over him.

"No need for that, young master," he said as he picked up the boy. Ciel's arms automatically went around his butler's neck as he walked them to his room. Sebastian chuckled quietly at the boy's action.

When they approached the door, Sebastian held on to Ciel tighter with one arm as he opened the door and walked in. The door was softly shut behind them as Ciel's butler set him down on his large bed.

Ciel watched as his butler started to undress, starting with his tie. Slowly, clothing piled onto the floor until Sebastian was left in just his underwear. Ciel licked his lips nervously as his butler strode towards him, half naked.

Sebastian pushed Ciel back onto the bed and removed his shirt, tossing it off the bed. Ciel could feel his butler's arousal through layers of clothing as he straddled the younger. Sebastian leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Ciel's lips before biting and sucking on his pale neck. His skin was soft and powdery and Sebastian couldn't get enough.

Ciel let out a small moan as Sebastian went down to his collarbone. Sebastian gave one last parting nip before his hands joined in, feeling all over Ciel's abdomen. He closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the touches and licks of his butler.

Sebastian moved lower, his mouth finding a pert nipple. He sucked on it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Ciel. His fingers moved to the other one, not neglecting it of its treatment. He pinched and rubbed it between his fingers, while sucking and biting the other. After just a few seconds of this, Ciel was a moaning, panting mess.

"Nnnn... S-Sebastian," he breathed out. Sebastian stopped his ministrations, letting go of the nipple with a slight pop.

"Yes master?" he asked with a grin. Ciel said nothing, but softly thrust his hips up into Sebastian's chest, groaning at the friction.

Sebastian chuckled and said, "Be patient, young master." Ciel whined and sent a sharp look at the elder. Sebastian sighed and began removing Ciel's trousers.

Ciel moaned softly at finally getting what he wanted. Sebastian pulled off the pants and tossed them off the side of the bed. Ciel's erection was standing up straight and tall, with a small wet spot on top.

Sebastian grinned and leaned over between the boy's legs. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian massaged his soft inner thighs, getting close but never touching where he needed it most. He lowered his head down, locking a trail along Ciel's creamy inner thigh.

"Nnn... S-Sebastian," Ciel whimpered, "Please..." Placing a harsh nip that made Ciel gasp on his leg, Sebastian moved his hands up to the top of his master's underwear. Ciel let out a low moan as hands slid the underwear down slowly until they were around his ankles.

Ciel's petite feet kicked the garment off the bed. Sebastian moved his hands slowly up the supple flesh of Ciel's legs until he go to the hips. Holding them down, Sebastian leaned down and licked Ciel's slit, making him whimper in pleasure.

He moved one of his hands from the boy's hip and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing lightly and eliciting a low moan from Ciel. Sebastian's tongue went down and licked from base to tip before swallowing him whole.

"Aaahnnn... Sebas... tian..!" Ciel moaned as his butler sucked him hard. Ciel began tensing up and curling his toes in ecstasy. His moans were an almost constant stream. His breath hitched in his throat and he shuddered as he let go into the hot wet cavern.

Sebastian felt the cum hit the back of his throat and swallowed it all. He removed his mouth from the now softening member and licked his lips. Ciel was panting, coming down from his high.

Ciel might have been satisfied but Sebastian was even more turned on by the erotic display. He pumped his cock a few times before leaning over Ciel and grinding down hard.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel yelped, not expecting more.

Sebastian chuckled darkly in his lover's ear and said, "It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't get anything out of this, right young master?" Ciel just groaned and thrust his newly hardened dick up into Sebastian's groin. Sebastian hissed in pleasure and ground down again. He couldn't stand one more minute of this. He needed to be in Ciel now.

Ciel, as if sensing his butler's thoughts, moaned, "Sebastian please... I need more." The elder smirked and flipped his master over, lightly massaging his round bottom. Ciel was getting impatient from his butler's constant teasings. He squirmed around, trying to get some friction on his erection.

Sebastian, feeling Ciel's need, moved his hand up to his mouth, lewdly groping along the way. He probed the soft lips and shivered when a tounge came out and licked the pads of his fingers.

"Suck," he commanded the younger. Ciel oblidged and sucked hard while running his tounge up and down the fingers inserted in his mouth. Sebastian licked his lips as he thought of the wonders that mouth could do to his cock.

He pulled his fingers out and Ciel moaned at the loss. Wet fingers trailed down his back until they reached his plump rear, stuck up in the air. Sebastian slid a finger down the crack, parting the soft cheeks. The finger wiggled its way in as Ciel's tight heat sucked it in further. Sebastian moaned at the tightness. He only had one finger in and it was still oh so deliciously tight.

"M-more," Ciel panted, arching into the finger penetrating his ass. Sebastian moved it in and out slowly, before adding another.

"Sebastian, that hurts," Ciel whimpered at the extra intrusion.

"Shh, Ciel, it'll feel so good later on," his butler promised. Ciel relaxed a little at Sebastian's calming words. As Ciel's tight hole loosened up a bit, Sebastian began stretching him, enjoying the little mewls coming from the earl.

Ciel had gotten used to it by now, although it was still painful. His butler added in a third finger, kissing Ciel's neck as the boy whimpered in pain. Sebastian moved his fingers around, searching for his master's pleasure spot. Ciel gasped, throwing his head back in bliss. Sebastian smirked and continued massaging the little spot. Ciel was getting close and he could feel it coming.

"Sebastian... in me... please," he whined out, not wanting to cum before his butler had his pleasure. obliging, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and positioned the head of his cock at Ciel's tight hole. The young earl moaned and pushed back, rubbing his ass against Sebastian's dick.

"Fuck..." Sebastian muttered. This boy was literally driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the tight little ass rubbing against him. He began pushing inside, moaning as Ciel's walls gripped his cock.

Ciel bit his lip and trie to relax. He hadn't expected Sebastian to be so big. Sebastian slowly went in, trying as hard as he could to resist the urge to fuck his young master into the mattress right away.

As soon as he was all the way in, he whispered into Ciel's ear, "Tell me when i can move." Ciel shuddered at the alluring voice in his ear and the thick cock up his ass.

"N-now," Ciel said. He wanted this as much as his butler did. Sebastian slowly slid out, making Ciel hiss in pain. He pushed back in slowly and began a slow, steady rhythm. Not too hard and not too fast.

"Nng, Seb-... astian! Faster," Ciel moaned in frustration. Sebastian complied and made his thrusts faster and deeper. He was still cautious, he didn't want to hurt his young master.

Ciel moaned at the new pace, but it still just wasn't enough to satisfy him. He began bucking backwards at Sebastian's thrusts, moaning whenever Sebastian's dick hit that special place in his ass. Sebastian got the message and grabbed Ciel's hips, halting his movment.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in annoyance.

"How do you want it?" his butler asked him.

Ciel stopped struggling for a moment to look back at the man behind him and said, "As hard, deep, and fast as you can go." Sebastian's dick twitched hearing such arousing words from the boy he had been lusting after for so long.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, smirking. He pulled all the way out and rubbed Ciel's entrance a bit before gripping his hips and slamming in deep. Ciel almost screamed at the jolt of pleasure that went straight to his dripping cock. Sebastian smirked and rolled his hips, making the younger groan.

He suddenly pulled out again and thrust all the way in, his balls slapping against Ciel's ass. Sebastian kept up his ruthless pace, making Ciel yell out at every thrust. Sebastian snaked his hand over to Ciel's erection and began squeezing and pumping it.

When his butler rubbed the sensitive tip, it was too much for Ciel. He cried out as he came in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian didn't stop slamming into him though, waiting for his own release.

Ciel gripped down hard on his butler's cock, making him groan at the tightness. He was so close, and just one look at Ciel's reddened and exhausted face sent him over the edge.

Sebastian shuddered and groaned, "Ciel..." as he came hard in Ciel's ass. He made a few more weak thrusts, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing beside his partner. Ciel felt Sebastian's load trickling down his thigh.

Ciel snuggled up to his butler, not caring that they were both covered in sweat and cum. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel close, kissing him on the forehead. Soon after, Ciel fell asleep in his lover's arms. Sebastian just smiled and held him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrrrrry for the long wait! I've been busy with band camp and learning trumpet and everything else. BTW, my tumblr is bokunociel (yes, yes, I know, omfg but I died laughing)

Ciel unconsciously licked his upper lip, watching his butler retrieve the handkerchief he had purposefully dropped.

His view of the man's ass was over all too quick as Sebastian straightened up and tucked the handkerchief into his pocket.

Ciel didn't pay any attention to what Sebastian was saying, choosing instead to check him out. His eyes leisurely surveyed his butler's perfect body, stopping a bit to admire Sebastian's lean legs which were unfortunately clothed in black pants.

Ciel flushed a bit, wondering how big his butler's member was. He could feel his pants tightening as he daydreamed about stroking and licking Sebastian's cock.

"Young master…?" Sebastian asked, seeing Ciel's glazed over eye and flushed face. Ciel snapped back to reality, his blush increasing greatly as his butler smirked, seeming to know Ciel's exact thought.

"Repeat yourself," He commanded his butler.

Sebastian just grinned and said, "Oh, but that wouldn't do any good with you in this state, young master."

"What are you talking about!?" Ciel yelled, blushing furiously. His demon butler seemed to be reading his thoughts, although he wasn't sure if that was possible.

Sebastian just smiled deviously and stalked over behind the chair Ciel was seated in.

Laying his hands on his master's shoulders, he leaned over and purred into his ear, "Let me help you with that. I am your butler, after all. I will do anything you command me to. Absolutely anything." Ciel shuddered, thinking of all the things he could order his butler to do.

"Sebastian, " he ordered, "Take your pants off, they're annoying me." His butler turned the chair around, giving Ciel a better view. In a flash, Sebastian's pants and underwear were off, leaving him in just his white shirt, vest, and jacket.

His large arousal was pointed directly at Ciel. He reached out and touched the stiff flesh of his butler's cock. Sebastian pushed into the fingers, demanding more.

Ciel then wrapped his hands around his butler's member. They just barely got all the way around the large organ.

He began stroking his butler's dick softly, until Sebastian growled and said, "Rougher, young master." Ciel let out a small moan at the arousing voice of his butler and complied, squeezing Sebastian's dick and stroking faster.

However, it wasn't enough fir Ciel. He got bored of just using his hands and got down on his knees, level with Sebastian's throbbing arousal.

He gripped the base with one hand and cautiously leaned forwards and licked the head. It tasted a little salty, but he could get used to it. He slowly began licking all over Sebastian's cock, tasting every inch and making his butler moan lightly.

Sebastian let out a guttural moan as Ciel dragged his tongue all the way up the length and captured it between his lips. He was now panting and gripping onto the younger's dark locks. Ciel relaxed his jaw and guided as much of his butler's cock in as he could take. It was only almost half of it, and Ciel frowned around the dick in his mouth.

He wanted more. He began taking more of it in his mouth, trying to stop his gag reflex. He was only able to get it halfway in still. He pulled his mouth off and huffed in annoyance.

Sebastian relaxed his grip on the earl's hair and looked down at him through half lidded eyes. Before he could catch his breath, Ciel was back on his cock, sucking the underside and making him moan.

Ciel licked lower, at the base, and then gripped Sebastian's dick. He rubbed in against his cheek, enjoying the feel of the stiff flesh sliding against his face. He rubbed it harder and nuzzled into it, licking it a few times.

Through his pants, moans, and groans, Sebastian looked down at his young master. Ciel's eyes were closed and his cheeks were tinted a dark red with smears of pre cum across.

He was so close. Sebastian thrusted against Ciel's face and hands to get more friction, throwing him a bit off balance.

Ciel obliged and started sucking on the head, his hands tending to the shaft, rubbing it up and down mercilessly. In no time, there was ejaculate spurting into Ciel's mouth.

He slipped his mouth off his butler's member, surprised as some spurted onto his face and dribbled down his chin. Ciel licked Sebastian's still hard cock clear of the cum. After that he cleared the cum from his face off with his hand and wiped in on his pants leg.

Ciel wanted to have his needs catered to now.

"Sebastian," He began, "I order you to-" He was cut off by his butler picking him up and setting him on the desk.

Just as Ciel was about to complain, he was cut off by a warm mouth covering his as his butler straddled him. A hot tongue invaded his mouth and he groaned, sucking on it.

Ciel thrust his hips up into his butler, needing some relief on his aching cock. Sebastian got the message and detached himself from Ciel's lips. Ciel glared at him for ending the kiss. Sebastian just smirked and leaned back a bit, careful not to fall off the desk.

He began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and threw the clothing to the floor. He immediately shoved Ciel back onto the desk and got off him to rip his pants off.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel whimpered at the fabric rubbing roughly past his dick. Sebastian grabbed him through his underwear and squeezed hard. Ciel cried out in pain and pleasure, arching up into the hand.

Sebastian reached his hand into Ciel's underwear and brought his master's member out, massaging it gently.

"Mmmm…" Ciel moaned, "Sebastian… More. Now. That's- ah! … an order." His butler ceased his ministrations and chuckled.

"Yes, my lord." He removed his master's underwear and tossed them off to the side. Sebastian jerked Ciel closer to him on the desk, Knocking off papers and an ink bottle.

They both ignored the mess they were making, concentrating on their lust. Sebastian ground his hips into Ciel, making him yelp and buck into his servant's groin.

Ciel's face was flushed and needy as he surrendered to the craving for his demon butler.


End file.
